Angry Men
by unicorn24601
Summary: Éponine is glad her voice is lower than most girls, and that she only has to drop it an octave or two to reach the tones of normal men, and she's glad no one questions it. She hates her class, the bourgeois.So every night, she slips on a hat and a red jacket and talks about equality to her men, none of them realizing that she isn't who she says. Enjolras didn't either.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: In the endless sea of modern Les Mis fics, it's high time we go back to the nineteenth century!**

**You asked for it, so here is 'Angry Men'!**

**Just so you know, Éponine is Samantha Barks and Enjolras is Aaron Tveit. All movie cast unless I say otherwise.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Les Mis. **

Chapter One

She was born with a silver spoon in her mouth, a child of privilege, as was he. She hated her surroundings and the people in them, as did he. She wanted to make a difference, as did he. She had no interest in or want of love. Neither did he.

The story of how exactly they found each other is a long one, but one that must be told, if you are willing to hear it.

It starts with her. She was born in the beginning of November, when the leaves had just finished falling. She grew up in the lap of luxury, oblivious to the hardships of the cruel world.

She was eight years old when she opened her eyes to the people's anguish and never closed them again.

She had a governess. Her name was Clara, and she was wonderful and beautiful and kind. She was a young woman, with fair skin and shiny brown hair. She taught young Éponine all that she knew. How to count and read and write, everything that children need to know to get by. Éponine loved Clara more than anything.

One night, Éponine was playing with Clara downstairs in front of the fire. It was snowing heavily that night. Her father has just returned from work. He came into the sitting room and threw off his coat, putting it quickly on the rack, as it was rather wet from the snow. It was clear he was in a foul mood.

"_Clara!_" he cried. Clara got off her knees and gave her employer a clumsy curtsy. "Good evening, monsieur," she chimed.

"What do you think you're doing?" Éponine's father roared.

"I am playing with Éponine, monsieur. She has been working ever so hard on her penmanship today, I thought she deserved a bit of a break to play, she is a child after all," Clara reasoned.

Éponine's father's expression grew livid. "I'm not paying you to play with her! She's not learning a damn thing, it's clear enough to me that she is getting stupid because of you! You're fired."

Clara's beautiful mouth opened and closed like a fish. "But- but monsieur- I-" she started.

Éponine's father cut her off. "I don't want to hear any more of this drivel. _Out_."

Éponine got up off the floor and ran to her governess, tugging on her dress. "Clara, what's happening?"

Clara looked warmly down at her. "I am afraid I am leaving, ma cherie."

"Leaving? But where are you going?"

"I am not quite sure."

"When will you be back?"

"Oh, Éponine, I can't come back."

Éponine was dumbstruck. Clara, _her_ Clara, leaving _forever_? It couldn't be. The young girl ran to her father.

"Papa, Clara told me that she's leaving and not coming back, make her stay!" Her father sneered slightly. "Not likely, my little one."

Clara approached the man apprehensively. "Please monsieur, don't send me away. Éponine needs me. Where will I go?"

"I don't care! Just away!"

"Please monsieur, I have no family, I would be on the streets!"

Clara was gone in less than fifteen minutes.

* * *

The next time Éponine saw her beloved governess was one of the worst memories of her life.

It was three months after Clara's expulsion from the Thénardier house, and Éponine had a new, old, strict governess that she didn't like one bit.

Thankfully, her lessons were over for the day. She was sitting on the sofa, reading a book.

_Knock knock knock_. Someone was at the door. The butler didn't come.

Éponine's father opened the door himself, grumbling about his servants' uselessness.

Éponine came behind her fathers legs to see the unexpected visitor.

What she saw changed her forever.

Clara was standing on the doorstep, but it wasn't Clara. It was a shadow of what Clara had once been.

Her once beautiful hair was flat and stringy. Her cheeks, which had always been rosy, were gaunt and sickly looking. He dress was torn and muddy, and bruises and cuts were dotted along her arms, legs and neck. She was far too skinny to be considered even close to healthy, and she seemed ready to collapse, as she was standing with her hands against the doorframe.

"P-please," she coughed. "Food. Drink. I am begging you for anything you are willing to give, monsieur."

Éponine's father closed the door in her face.

Éponine was never the same.

* * *

She was older now, an adult. She thought about her father in a whole different way. He was, in her eyes, a villain. He scorned the poor, while she gave them bread. Whenever she was caught doing that, she was punished.

Her life changed again one night when she and her father had a massive row.

"If you had the slightest bit of compassion, you would see the oppression that the king puts on his people every day! You are jaded and blinded by your unearned riches! Not everyone is born into nobility, it is not their fault, why are they being punished?" she shouted.

"Éponine! You are a disgrace. You have directly disobeyed me on countless occasions, and now on this again? I know! I shall marry you to that Montparnasse boy! He is distant royalty, you know, he would be a good influence on you!"

Éponine's nostrils flared. "Like hell!" she screamed, and ran to her bedroom. She packed a trunk with her most prized possessions and her and some of her father's money, then headed out the door.

"Where are you going, young miss?" her father asked.

"Paris!"

* * *

**A/N: How did you like the first chapter? Worth continuing?**

**And yes, this was Clara Oswald. Don't judge.**

**REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This has gotten amazing feedback! Thank you!**

**And, since I've been sorta switching the characters around on you, Marius and Grantaire have switched, meaning that Marius loves Éponine, (even though he thinks she's a guy) and Grantaire loves Cosette!**

**And just so you know, in this fic, Éponine is an only child. Gav and Zel are in it, but they aren't related to Éponine.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Les Mis.**

Chapter Two

_Four Months Later_

"Antoine, please come back! Good Lord, boy! You cannot leave simply because you do not agree with my politics!"

Antoine Enjolras was outside his house, dragging his trunk away when he heard those words escape his father. Antoine dropped the trunk and turned.

"Watch me!"

He resumed dragging the trunk to the family carriage. His father stormed up to the driver. "Don't you let him go anywhere! That boy is not going to move a single inch!"

The driver was about to nod when Antoine put a small coin purse in the driver's palm. The driver looked down at it, then up at Antoine's father.

"Sorry, monsieur!"

The carriage rattled off, and Antoine Enjolras was on his way to Paris.

A few facts you should know about Antoine Enjolras:

Antoine hates to be called Antoine. He finds it to be a very supercilious sounding name. He goes by Enjolras.

Enjolras is very, _very_ handsome. He has curly blond hair and piercing blue eyes. Many women have tried to court him unsuccessfully.

Enjolras has no interest in love. He loves France, Patria, his country. Nothing else.

Enjolras is incredibly smart. At this point in the story, he has just finished law school.

Now that you know a bit more about him, you may hear more of his story.

Enjolras exited the carriage and promptly realized he had nowhere to stay. How had he not thought of that?

The carriage had sped off the second he had stepped out, so he had no choice but to find an inn by himself.

By foot.

With a giant trunk.

"Merde," he cursed out loud to himself. He started to drag his trunk again, in search of the nearest inn.

* * *

Enjolras' fingers ached, his legs ached, everything ached from dragging his trunk around Paris for over an hour. Finally, he saw an old building that looked as if it was about to fall over. Over the door read, in faded letters, _Cafe Musain._

It was dark already, and it looked as if he didn't have another option, so he went inside.

He approached the woman behind the bar. "Excuse me?" he said politely.

The woman looked at him up and down. "You must be Feuilly! Ah, monsieur Combeferre told me all about you!"

Enjolras looked left and right. Was this woman talking to him? "Oh, madame, I think you-"

"Come this way, right up those stairs. They're expecting you. Léandre doesn't usually like to be interrupted in the middle of his speeches but I'm sure he won't mind a new recruit."

She said all this while pushing him up some stairs. She left as he reached the top, and every eye in the room turned to Enjolras and Enjolras alone.

The scene before him was an interesting one. The room was full of bourgeois boys his age, all sitting at tables with glasses of wine before them. Standing on one of the tables was another boy.

This boy obviously had been speaking when Enjolras entered. He was quite small and thin, but exuded an aura of power. He was wearing a jacket of a violent shade of red, and a hat was on his head.

The young man on the table spoke. "Who are you?" he asked. His voice was strange. It was smooth, and seemed slightly higher than most men, but not too much. Enjolras had met men with higher voices, so he didn't question it.

"Well?" the man on the table said.

"I am Antoine Enjolras," Enjolras stuttered.

"What are you doing up here? This is a closed meeting."

"Um... I was downstairs, and I was going to ask for a room, but the woman thought I was someone else and directed me up here, and I-"

"Why didn't you tell her otherwise?"

"I couldn't, she kept cutting me off."

A boy sitting at a table with curly brown hair stood. "That seems like something Madame Hucheloup would do."

The boy on the table shushed him. "Quiet, Courf," he turned his attention back to Enjolras. "Why did you need a room? You seem well off, with those clothes, why would you choose to stay here, in a run down, falling apart inn that seems to be about to collapse every second, when you clearly have the money to be elsewhere?"

Enjolras had no choice but to tell the truth. "I had a large argument with my father about politics, and I didn't want to live with him anymore, so I left, and the carriage left me on the curb."

At the word 'politics', the boy's brown eyebrows rose. "Politics? What was your stance in the argument?"

A boy came behind him. "That is hardly your business, Léandre, you can't ask him that."

"Combeferre, I can ask whatever questions I need to. What was your stance?"

Enjolras was pleased to tell him, as he was eager to share his views on politics and the corruptness of the king. "My father is a monarchist, he believes that the king is good and fair to his people. I disagree to the farthest extreme. I believe that the king puts a great amount of oppression on his people, and it needs to be stopped somehow."

The leader on the table (his name was Léandre, Enjolras believed) broke into a wide smile. "Well, mon ami, you come to the right place!" He jumped down from the table, walked over to Enjolras, and clapped him on the back.

"My name is Léandre. And this," he gestured to the other men, "is Les Amis de l'ABC."

* * *

**A/N: REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'm so sorry that it took so long, but my musical that I was in (The 25th Annual Putnam County Spelling Bee) opened and closed since I last saw all of you.**

**I edited the poop out of this chapter, it's not even close to the same anymore. Please read this version.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Les Mis.**

Chapter Three

"Good Lord, Léandre, you're going to work yourself to death! It's one o'clock in the morning- go home!" cried Combeferre, snatching away Léandre's sketch of the barricade.

"I need that!" Léandre cried.

Combeferre held it up in the air, out of Léandre's reach. "Go home."

Léandre signed and headed out the door.

Léandre turned the key to the flat. The second the door was closed, Léandre removed the hat that no one ever saw off of Léandre's head.

Long, wavy dark tresses tumbled down out of the hat as it came off. The jacket and trousers next, followed by the shirt, then the uncomfortable bindings around the chest that were considered by the wearer to be a 'small price to pay for justice'.

Because Léandre was a female.

Éponine collapsed into bed, not even bothering to change into a nightgown. Her brown hair splayed out across the pillow as she slept, and anyone who was to walk in at this moment would have no qualms as to what gender she was.

When she decided to start a revolution, Éponine had known no one would take it seriously if it was run by a woman, so she did what she had to do.

She went to a clothing shop and bought an abundance of men's clothes. The woman had given her a look. Éponine had saved herself by saying, "They're for my intended. He is at work, I must buy his clothes."

So now, she was a boy. She hardly ever left the house in a dress, merely because she didn't have anything to do other than revolution, not like there was anything she'd rather do.

* * *

The next morning, Éponine got a late start. She could tell merely by the light filtering in through the window, and the sounds coming from the street below. She knew she had to do some shopping for food today. Éponine decided to wear a dress out to shop, because not everyone would be fooled by her getup.

She picked up her coin purse and headed out the door.

The shopping trip was altogether uneventful, but something strange happened when she got home. She walked into the hallway where her flat was located, and heard loud voices arguing. One of the voices belonged to her scummy neighbor, Montparnasse. The other was familiar, but she couldn't quite place it.

"Please, monsieur, this flat is empty! Why ever not?"

"You cannot move in without identification! Do you know how many people would love to claim their name was Pontmercy?"

Éponine turned the corner. 'Parnasse was arguing with one of her men, Marius. Marius was a kind boy, though sometimes oblivious to the cruelty of the world.

This poor boy was being denied a room, completely unaware of the fact that Montparnasse wasn't the landlord.

Éponine knew she needed to take action.

"Excuse me dear, whatever is taking so very long?" she chirped. She bustled to Marius' side, praying he didn't recognize her, and put her small hand in the crook of his arm. "Your father will want to know when we move in!" She turned to Montparnasse. "You know the reputation of the Pontmercy's? Well, it's all true, they're rather rich, but I mustn't boast. Point being, you may not talk to nobility in such a way!"

Montparnasse, thinking that Éponine was someone else (he wasn't bright), believed her story. He apologized and handed Marius the key to his flat, while Marius placed a large sum of money in his hands. As soon as Montparnasse had left counting his money, Marius jerked his arm out of Éponine's reach.

He whirled around to meet her eyes. "Who are you? How do you know who I am?"

Éponine stayed calm. "He just said your name, didn't he?"

"Oh, well I-"

"You mustn't jump to conclusions, it is ever so dreary to women to have a man who always thinks that he is right." She held out her hand. "Éponine Thénardier."

"Ah, yes. I have heard of your family. All too much."

* * *

_Two Years Ago_

_Marius Pontmercy was sitting at the dinner table with his father when, out of the blue, his father said, "You need to be married."_

_Marius choked on his soup. "What? I am not getting married, father, unless I fall in love."_

_"I have picked a wife for you, Marius."_

_"And who would this woman be?"_

_"Éponine Thénardier."_

_"I do not even know her."_

_"She's just what you need to-"_

_"To what? To become more like you, to sell out and marry someone that I feel nothing for, with no love involved? No thank you!"_

_He had stormed up to his room in a huff._

But that wasn't the last time the word Thénardier was uttered in the Pontmercy household.

* * *

**A/N: **

**Please forgive the changes to the story.**

**I am giving you homework. You have to look up 'Olive Ostrovsky' OR 'The 25th Annual Putnam County Spelling Bee'. Then PM me a line that Olive sings or says (that was who I played this weekend) and I'll give you a sneak peak to the next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait, and the shortness of this chapter! I just got cast in a show so I'm busy.**

**Also, I put a reference to another fic in here somewhere. Who can find it?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Les Mis**

Chapter Four

"You know me?" Éponine asked, frightened. Did Marius know who she really was?

"I know _of_ you. My father tried to marry me off to you many times. I was never interested," he shrugged.

"Ah. I remember. But my father was more interested this other boy who I despise. You met him earlier. He is actually quite rich, but he enjoys robbery. For fun. You seem to be a bit better, though I have no interest in marriage either. There are much more important things in life, like equality or liberty, but I digress."

Marius was stunned. "Are you a republican?"

"Well I'm certainly not a monarchist. The monarchy is going to be the downfall of this country. Hell, it already is!" she said passionately.

"I know of many people who feel the same way. I am a Bonapartist, though I think that a republic would do good for this country. There is a meeting tonight at the Cafe Musain, discussing," he lowered his voice, "Revolution. My dear _friend_," the last word was uttered with traces of hurt, Éponine noticed, "Léandre, he is planning an overthrow of the government. You should come, you seem to have the same ideals."

Éponine almost laughed. "I am so sorry, monsieur, but I cannot. I am sure that this Léandre doesn't allow women to his meetings anyway." She did, actually, but maybe Marius didn't know that.

"Oh, nonsense. There is a gamine that comes in every night and follows my friend Grantaire around. You must come, you simply must."

"I truly am sorry, but I do not wish to be caught up in such a dangerous cause. Have a good day, Monsieur Marius," she chirped. She picked her groceries off the floor and entered her flat.

Once she had gone, only one thought was in young Marius' head:

_I never told her that my name was Marius._

* * *

Antoine Enjolras had woken up that morning and was met with confusion. Where was he? He remembered quickly, however. He'd run away from home and was in Paris. He thought about the new friends he'd made that night.

He ran through them in his head. There was Marius, who was young, naive, and always acted different around Léandre. Grantaire, who was always drunk, and a gamine followed him in every meeting, based upon what the others had told him. Jehan, who was constantly poring over either a poem or a huge Aeschylus book that he made notes in and never let anyone see. Joly, the hypochondriac, Bahorel, the tough one, Bousset, the clumsy one, Feuilly, the musical one, Courfeyrac, the ladies man, and Combeferre, the easy-going sensible one. Then there was Léandre.

What was it about Léandre? He had a strange air surrounding him. He was powerful, that much was clear. But the thing that puzzled Enjolras most about him was the fact that although he seemed honest, he looked like he had a big secret that he would never tell anyone.

Enjolras had found early on in the evening that he had the urge to speak to Léandre often. He had a lot to say, and Enjolras agreed with him on many things, but debated him on others.

Yes, Léandre was a mystery. One that Enjolras wanted desperately to solve.

**A/N: Did you find it?**

**Can anyone guess who the gamine is that follows Grantaire everywhere? If you recall, he and Marius have switched places.**

**Don't forget to review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: So no one caught the reference to a different fic in the last one. I think I'll put in another to the same fic here. It's just a really good story!**

**This chapter covers more of the whole thing with Grantaire and Marius switching places. I'm so proud of this idea!**

**Also, don't forget that Azelma and Gav aren't Éponine's siblings. Their father is Babet, who, in this story, is the leader of the Patron-Minette.**

**Oh, one more thing. I don't think Cosette will be in this story. I'm sorry to all you Cosette fans out there, but this way it works for how I want this story to play out. Instead, I have a lady love for Grantaire whose name is Estelle. She's a lot like Cosette anyway.**

**Thought of something else. I want Azelma to be a pretty big bitch, so keep that in mind. Sorry if you don't like that, but I have an idea for my OC.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Les Mis**

Chapter Five

Azelma sank to the ground against the wall, with her knees to her chest. She put her head down and sobbed. Usually she was strong, but every once in a while she needed to put her troubles to the front of her mind. She had many, after all. Her father took great enjoyment from causing her physical pain, and dragged her along to help his 'work', which mostly consisted of robberies.

On top of that, she was poor as dirt, and almost never had enough to eat. The rich looked down on her, even spat on her. She always spat back, pulled hair, etc. She had to resort to stealing most of her food.

But those weren't her main problems. Out of all her woes, Azelma considered the worst to be a man called Grantaire. She was hopelessly, completely, irreversibly in love with him. Grantaire was a rich young student who had moved in next to her family. He was a drunk, true, but Azelma loved being in his company, sober or not. He had accepted her as his 'best friend', which broke her heart, but she was able to spend time with him, and if she were to tell him her feelings she knew he would pull away from her.

But, just this morning, some red haired hussy happened.

Azelma and Grantaire had been walking in the market when Grantaire had stopped suddenly. "'Zelma," he'd said. Azelma smile at the nickname.

Grantaire's gaze was locked onto something in the distance. "Who is that?" Azelma followed his eyes and saw a girl. The most gorgeous girl she'd ever seen. Her hair fell just past her shoulders in tresses of the most vivid, bright orange. She had wide, dark curious eyes, a button nose and every inch of her was covered in freckles that matched her hair. Her long gown was a dark green color that complimented her features perfectly. The girl's chocolate eyes were stuck on Grantaire's.

They both looked away, then back at the same moment. Azelma har watched the exchange with her stomach twisted into a knot.

Now she had nothing, no one.

She vowed to find the red-haired girl, and make her pay.

* * *

Éponine stepped down from the table. She'd just made her nightly speech and was greeted with cheers by her men.

All but one.

Grantaire was sitting at the corner table with the gamine that always followed him in. He had a bottle on the table in front of him, untouched. That was strange. Éponine walked over to him.

"Mademoiselle," she addressed the gamine. "Do you mind letting Grantaire and I have a word in private?"

The girl gave a small sneer and walked away.

Éponine sat down. "R, what's wrong? You're not drinking or making cynical comments, and that's not like you."

Grantaire took a deep breath. "That's because I'm in love, Léandre."

Éponine almost laughed. Grantaire, in love? "Are you kidding?"

"Of course not! I saw her in the market today. She was the most beautiful creature I have ever laid eyes on. Like Aphrodite." He cracked a smile. "She had the most beautiful hair, bright red hair, redder than the sun. Her eyes were like staring into the deepest part of Tartarus, yet so warm at the same time."

Éponine held up a hand. "You're starting to sound like Jehan with all this rubbish. Just say the word 'Clementine' around him and he'll start spouting poetry. I thought you were better than this, R! We don't have time for chasing around redheads all day long, there's a revolution to plan!"

"Yes I know but-"

"I don't want to hear another word about your ginger revelation!"

"I don't want to feel this way! I hate being happy, I thought you knew that!"

Éponine scoffed and walked away, running straight into Enjolras. She huffed. "Thank goodness it's you. Please go talk to R. He's saying that he's '_in love'_ with some girl he saw in the market today. You'll be able to knock some sense into him."

Enjolras raised an eyebrow. "Look, I don't think that love is good right now either, but he might-"

"He's not in love!"

"I know he's not, because it doesn't exist, but let him think so for a little while. It might stop him from distracting us."

Enjolras watched his leader as this possibility presented itself.

"Fine. But I'll feel bad for his shadow."

Enjolras turned and saw the girl Léandre was referring to. "Oh, her? No, she's not a very good person. I tried to talk to her and she was just rude, telling me to 'Fuck off' and 'Leave her alone, she has more important people to deal with.'"

"That's quite uncivil, but it's hardly our business."

* * *

Across town, in a small cottage, Estelle was laying on her bed, staring at the ceiling, her red hair splayed about on her pillow.

She stood up and walked to her window, thinking about that man she'd seen at the market. That dark hair, those green eyes, sharp features, stubble, slightly disheveled in every way.

He was perfect.

Estelle didn't know who he was.

But she was in love.

And she was determined.

* * *

**A/N: PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Who found the reference?**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I've had the worst writers block. Plus I had a show, and a huge audition is coming up. Please forgive me. Chapters are going to be slow coming.**

**The barricades are coming!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Les Mis.**

Chapter Six

Azelma thought about leading him to the wrong address, really she did. But she wanted him to be happy.

_But I want him to be happy with ME, goddamnit! _

Before she could make a wrong turn, however, he found herself at Estelle's house, Grantaire right behind her.

"Here it is," she said forlornly.

The dark haired man walked up to the wrought iron fence and peered through the bars.

* * *

Grantaire saw the girl walking through a neat looking garden.

Estelle saw two bright green eyes surveying her. Although unsettled, she decided to investigate. Upon closer inspection, she saw that it was the boy from the market. _Her_ boy from the market! He had found her. She smiled a big smile at him.

He beamed back. He loved her smile, her teeth were slightly crooked. Gorgeous, he thought.

"Good evening, mademoiselle," he finally stammered.

"I hope it is for you as well, monsieur," she said, with an over exaggerated curtsy. The pair laughed at her poor joke nonetheless. "My name is Estelle."

"Grantaire."

"A pleasure to meet you, Grantaire."

"I don't get that a lot."

"Why, are you unpleasant company?"

"I always found myself to be the most pleasant of company, but perhaps not."

* * *

Azelma turned away, sickened by their laughter. Why did _she_ deserve to be happy! What did Azelma do to make the universe hate her?

Just then, she saw her father round the corner. He took notice of her a moment later. "Azelma! What're you doing here? I need you ta go home, we've a job going on here."

Azelma thought it over. She knew that Grantaire had left Estelle's side by now, so he wasn't in danger.

"Fine," she said. "Nick something good for me."

* * *

The news of Lamarque's death had reached Éponine's ears quickly. She and her men had worked over the last days to make their move on the day of the funeral, which was the next day.

Combeferre alerted her that most of the planning was finished. Éponine stood on one of the tables and silence fell over the cafe.

"One day more! That is all! In twenty four hours, we will be at the barricades, fighting for what is good! The barricades will rise. And the barricades will not fall!"

There was cheering.

They were going to win.

They had to.

* * *

**A/N: A short, important chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: BARRICADE TIME!**

Chapter Seven

* * *

All the blood rushed to Éponine's ears as she waved the red flag, the funeral procession surging around her. The rest of the Amis followed, taking charge of the procession until it was going in a different direction than it was supposed to, towards the Corinthe.

She saw the police in front of her, and heard a gunshot. She looked down and saw a woman in the crowd fall and heard Combeferre's voice screaming at the police about the murder of an innocent woman. It was chaos from there. Marius jumped on a horse and led the way to the wine shop.

Éponine, knowing how fast she was on foot, bolted alongside Marius. Before long, furniture was raining down from above.

Within five minutes, they had a barricade.

Éponine needed a spy. She yelled to the men, "Someone must enter the enemy's camp and find out when they will attack!"

An older man stepped forward. "Allow me. I once worked for them. I know how to infiltrate their forces."

The stone leader considered it. Should she allow a stranger to do this? Could she trust him? She was going to have to.

"Good luck, mon ami."

The man nodded and headed off with a gun in his hand.

* * *

It was getting dark, and the rebels were waiting anxiously for the spy's return. Éponine surveyed her men. Her brown gaze drifted to the newer recruit, Enjolras. He was a puzzle. He didn't show his emotions often, like Éponine. He seemed to be quite dedicated to the cause, which she certainly admired.

Éponine turned to a different man, a volunteer they had gained that day. He wore a tattered looking hat, but aside from that he seemed to be rich. Then Éponine noticed something strange. A bright red strand of hair, falling down the neck of the man.

Éponine studied him further. His fingers were slim and he stood a bit too straight. His waist was too small and his hips were too big.

This was no man.

This was a young woman in disguise, much like Éponine.

The leader of the revolution walked over to the girl politely. "Excuse me, may I please speak to you?"

The girl nodded with fear in her eyes. Éponine pulled her inside the Corinthe where no one would hear them talk.

Éponine spoke first. "What are you doing here, foolish girl? You will get killed! What was your intention in coming here?"

The girl froze. "I-I- I am here to protect the man I love. He is involved in your dangerous cause and I will not sit by and let him die."

"Who is he?" Éponine raised an eyebrow.

"His name is Grantaire, and he is the kindest, truest man I have ever met," the girl said dreamily.

Éponine stared at her for a moment, as if waiting for the punch line, before bursting out laughing. The girl's brows furrowed. "What is so funny?"

"_Grantaire_? You're here to save _Grantaire_? That man is not true, nor kind. I'm afraid you're wasting your time, mademoiselle!"

Éponine's laughter was stopped by a small fist in her face. She was thrown to the ground by the girls hard punch, and when she stood up again, she was still in shock. The girl looked like she was in shock too.

The girl's brown eyes widened to an unbelievable size. "You- you- you're a-"

Éponine was confused. "What?"

Then she realized.

She wasn't wearing her hat.

"_You're a woman!"_ The red haired girl cried. Éponine aggressively put her hand over the girls mouth. "Shut up!" she whispered.

The girl nodded. Éponine removed her hand from the girls mouth. "You are a hypocrite," the girl said quietly. "a lying, sneaking hypocrite! If its so dangerous for a woman to be here, then what are you doing, _leading_ it?"

Éponine sighed. "Fine, I'll tell you. I moved to Paris to get away from my father, who does not understand the plights of the poor. I wanted to change things, but no one would give me respect as Éponine Thenardier. So I became Léandre Durand, and suddenly people took me seriously. But you must not tell a living soul, or this noble cause goes to waste."

"I will not tell anyone. You have my word. My name is Estelle. And in exchange for your secret being kept, I want mine safe. I will be allowed to stay here and my identity will stay safe."

"And if I don't agree to those terms?"

"Then I will tell that handsome blond fellow how you truly feel about him."

"What?"

"The blond one that you've been staring at for minutes on end. You clearly fancy him. I will not hesitate to tell him that his leader would like to claim him as her own."

Éponine rolled her eyes. How could she possibly fancy Enjolras? She didn't fancy anyone, and that was the way she liked it. But she couldn't let her secret get out. Not even to a trusted friend like Enjolras.

"Very well. I agree to your terms."

They shook hands and the deal was sealed. Éponine put her hair back in her hat.

The two of them exited the Corinthe as partners in crime.

* * *

Ten minutes later, Éponine heard a whistle from Bahorel, who was on guard duty. A desk was moved back and the spy entered the barricade. "I have done my task," he said. "The national guard will attack in the mor-"

"LIAR! This man is a double agent! His name is Inspector Javert and he works for the enemy!" said a small voice. Éponine turned to the little boy that frequented the meetings, Gavroche.

The spy suddenly started beating Courfeyrac and Combeferre with his meaty fists. Éponine, with the help of Enjolras, pulled him back. All the Amis helped drag him into the Corinthe and tie him up. Enjolras knocked him out with a crowbar.

There was deadly silence as they all took in what had just happened. It dawned upon them all at the same moment: this was real. They could all get injured or die. They had inflicted pain upon another human being. There was no going back.

Cutting through the silence was the unmistakable sound of many footsteps.

The rebels all hurried outside and armed themselves. Éponine pressed a gun into the arms of Estelle. "Keep him safe, alright?"

Estelle smiled gratefully and nodded.

Éponine climbed to the top of the barricade and ducked so that her head could pop up if she so desired.

"Who's there!" yelled a National Guardsman from the other side.

Éponine licked her lips. "FRENCH REVOLUTION!" she cried.

"FIRE!"

There was a flurry of activity as bullets flew. A few of the National Guard started to climb the barricade. Éponine spotted Grantaire, who was holding a torch and a barrel of gunpowder, climbing the barricade. Then she saw a gun pointing towards him.

Estelle threw herself in front of him.

_No_, thought Éponine. She wasn't about to let this girl throw away her life for a boy. Éponine grabbed the gun and pointed it towards her own chest.

There was a loud bang, and the leader of the revolution sank to the ground.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: That cliffhanger, eh?**

Chapter Eight

Enjolras was fighting the battle wildly when he saw Léandre fall. He stood for a moment in shock before hearing Grantaire yell, "Fall back! Fall back or I blow the barricade!" Grantaire, the fool, was holding a torch to a barrel of gunpowder at the top of the barricade.

"Blow it up and take yourself with it!" snapped a National Guardsman.

Grantaire nodded. "And myself with it." The Guard retreated, and the battle was over.

Grantaire felt a tugging at his shirt and turned around to see a boy that had volunteered for the revolution. The boy was beaming. He took off his hat, and orange curls fell down past his (her?) shoulders.

Grantaire stared, open mouthed. "Estelle?"

She nodded. "Grantaire!" She flung her arms around his neck and he lifted her off the ground, spinning her in a circle. When he put her down, he clutched her face with his hands and kissed her over and over again, talking to her between kisses."Estelle! My love, my glorious Aphrodite, what are you doing here? It is dangerous in this place."

The red haired girl nodded. "I am aware, but I would rather die young with you than die old without you."

The drunkard smiled a wide smile. "The same goes for me, my sweet."

"But now we must aid Ép- Léandre!" Estelle said.

Enjolras, from across the barricade, took this as the ideal time to run over and kneel next to his leader. "Léandre, what have you done? Why would you do such a stupid thing to save a stranger? You have to stay here, for the cause."

Éponine lifted up her head. She realized a second later why that was a bad idea, for her hat fell off, revealing her long chocolate curls.

Enjolras' blue eyes widened as he saw this, and he opened his mouth to speak, but Éponine cut him off.

"Weren't expecting that, now were you? I care for the cause just as much as I did when I was a man, I did it for respect."

"I believe you", Enjolras said quietly.

On a whim, he grabbed her hand. She looked back up at him. He smiled a small smile. "You don't want to be alone right now, do you?"

She was about to close her eyes and let the heaven above take her, until she felt strong arms lift her up and a voice (undoubtedly Enjolras') telling her to stay awake. She opened her droopy eyes slowly. "Enjolras? What are you doing?" she slurred, her head falling against his chest.

"JOLY!" Enjolras was shouting. "Joly, where are you?" Éponine passed out to the sound of Enjolras' fruitless calls for help.

* * *

When Éponine awoke, she didn't know where she was. Then her memory returned in a disorienting flood. Upon looking around, she saw she was in the wine shop, on a table. Sitting on a chair next to the table, was a worried looking Marius.

Éponine coughed. "Marius? What are you doing in here? Go out and join the cause!" she said sternly.

"I intend to. But before I do, I should tell you- I love you," Marius said.

Éponine's eyebrows raised into her hairline. "I'm sorry?"

"When you were Léandre, I had deep feelings for you, but I knew I couldn't share them because you were a man, and that is against God's will. But now, I've realized that I was in love with a _woman_ the entire time!" And with that, he lowered himself down and kissed her.

Éponine sat up as quickly as she could. Unfortunately, Marius took this as a sign to deepen the kiss, and he gently pushed his tongue into her mouth. Éponine shoved his shoulders away, and the kiss finally broke. "Marius, what the hell? I am sorry, but I do _not_ harbor those kinds of feelings for you!"

"But, true love is mutual," he said, cocking his head to the side in confusion.

"This is not _true love_, Pontmercy, simply because that notion does not exist!" Éponine was really getting aggravated now.

Marius hung his head. "I apologize for making you uncomfortable, mademoiselle. I think I should be returning to the barricade."

Éponine watched him go sadly. Wait- _what? Sadly? I am not sad that he is leaving! I do _not_ have feelings for Marius! Do I? No, no I don't. I'm just sad that he is sad, he's like a puppy, poor little kid,_ she thought.

After about fifteen minutes of an empty head,a horrible thought came to Éponine._ I won't be able to lead this battle. No., not anymore. They need a leader, but who could it be?_

Her first thought was Combeferre, but no, he was not cut out for being a leader, that would not end well for anyone. Jehan was too shy. Marius was (apparently) too love struck, but he was too kind anyway. Courfeyrac was basically an overgrown child, he wouldn't do. Bousset was too clumsy, Joly wasn't brave enough, and Enjolras was too-

Her thoughts stopped. Enjolras was strong, physically and emotionally. He was smart and focused, and dedicated to the cause. She knew that he would lead the people to victory in her place.

At that moment, Courfeyrac entered the room. "Hey, boss."

"Hello, Courf."

"So, you're a girl."

"Apparently."

"Did you fall from heaven because- uh- I mean, did it heaven when you fell from hurt- no! Uh, are you-"

"Courfeyrac, what are you doing?"

"I'm trying to get you to sleep with me."

"WHAT!"

"I know, I know, but it was worth a try," he said, smiling cheekily.

Éponine rolled her eyes. "I need you to fetch Enjolras for me."

"Oh, yeah _he_ gets to come in here, why are you gonna sleep with _him_?"

Éponine rolled her eyes. "Courf, I will not be sleeping with anyone for the foreseeable future, I just need to speak to Enjolras, now!"

* * *

Enjolras entered the Corinthe nervously. He walked over to Léandre (_should he even be using that name?_) who was laying on a table.

"Enjolras! Thank goodness, I need to speak with you," he (_she!_) said, gesturing for him to sit down in a wooden chair next to the table.

Once he was seated, he took a moment to examine the girl on the table. It was strange to see his leader's face framed by dark brown waves that flowed well past her shoulders. Besides that, she had stopped lowering her voice. Her voice, Enjolras had noticed, was deep for a woman, and had a raspy quality to it anyway.

His leader cleared her throat. "Before we start, I want to properly introduce myself. My name is Éponine Thénardier. Now the truth is out, so I need to get to the point. Clearly I am unable to lead the Amis for the rest of the revolution. I need you to do it."

"Excuse me? Shouldn't you ask Combeferre? He's your second in command," Enjolras stammered.

"You know he's unable to lead. You are the best choice."

Enjolras nodded. "I swear I will not let you down... Éponine." He liked the way her name floated out of his mouth. It sat well on his tongue.

He was about to leave the shop when Éponine said something strange. "And thank you for not coming onto me. I'll be washing my tongue for weeks trying to get rid of the taste of Marius."

Enjolras nodded quickly and hurried out. _What?_


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I got great feedback on the last chapter, thank you!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Les Mis (I keep forgetting to put these)**

Chapter Nine

Enjolras didn't know how he'd gotten to this point. Here he was, standing with a red flag in his hands, faced with at least eight of the National Guard's rifles pointed towards him.

"Vive la France!" He yelled, holding up the flag. He was ready to die for this cause and join his friends in heaven.

"Wait!" yelled a voice. Enjolras saw Éponine struggle to get up the stairs, but somehow she made it. The small woman bravely elbowed through the National Guardsmen. They were so surprised that they let her through.

Finally, she reached Enjolras. He was expecting her to have a disappointed look in her eye, but she didn't. He was expecting her to look angry with him, but she didn't. He _wasn't_ expecting her to take his face in her hands and kiss him.

But she did.

The blond man was in shock, but if this was going to be his last bit of happiness in his life, then he would take it, so he started to kiss back. After a moment, he realized: Éponine was saving his life, not showing affection. By kissing him, she was playing the sympathy card. There was a slim chance that the two of them could walk free if the National Guard thought them to be lovers.

Éponine pulled away. She gave him an almost invisible wink before giving him another short, soft kiss.

She-grabbing his hand- turned to the National Guard, who were all standing dumbstruck, staring at the 'couple' before them.

"Please, good monsieurs, I am begging you. _Please_ do not kill my fiancé. You may kill me instead, but spare him."

Enjolras knew he had to stop her from sacrificing herself. "Éponine, mon amour, you must not give your life for me. I am worth more to them. You must live, my darling." Another thought popped into Enjolras' head. He put his hand on Éponine's stomach. "Both of you must live."

The girl caught on quickly. "I cannot go on without you, Andre!" Enjolras noticed her intentional use of the wrong name.

His eyes turned to the leader of the Guard. "Please, monsieur. Allow my love and our child to be free," he said.

Éponine stepped in front of him. "NO! You must allow _him_ to live. He is far more important to this world than I."

Enjolras could tell that the leader was breaking. He only needed one more push to let them go. So Enjolras swept Éponine into his arms and kissed her dramatically, lifting her off the ground. Her arms wrapped around his neck as they kissed, she kept muttering that she loved him too much to bear, and he murmured that he loved her so much his heart hurt. They were very good at pretending to be oblivious to the world around them.

After what felt like an eternity, he put her down. They both looked pleadingly at the leader, Enjolras' arms still wrapped around Éponine, her hands laying on his chest. The leader's mustache twitched. He turned to his men. "Retreat."

One of the other Guards piped up. "But, sir, the inspector-"

"When he comes we will tell him that two rebels got away," the leader said.

The whole group of men backed away, not taking their eyes off the two revolutionaries by the window. Éponine looked up at Enjolras, who was staring at the retreating Guard. She grabbed him by the lapels of his jacket and pulled him into another kiss.

Enjolras had been watching the Guard back away when suddenly, as if time had sped up, Éponine's lips had found his again. Soon there was silence, meaning that the National Guard had exited the wine shop and left the remnants of the barricade.

Enjolras pulled away from Éponine, wiping his mouth with his sleeve.

"Do I have germs?" she asked.

"What? Oh- I- I just, I um..." Enjolras felt his cheeks burn up, and he hates himself for that.

"That's not important," Éponine said. "What's important is that we get out of here. That man may have been forgiving, but I promise you, as soon as Javert gets here, he won't be,"

"Javert? But we tied him up," Enjolras reasoned.

Éponine rolled her eyes. "Come on, Enjolras, _think_. The National Guard obviously let him go. Soon he'll be back and he'll be bloodthirsty. Come on."

She grabbed his hand and ran out of the Corinthe. Éponine led Enjolras to a short stone building. "I don't think Marius survived," said Enjolras.

"What? I know. What does that have to do with anything?" asked Éponine, a hint of sadness in her eyes.

"Well, this is his building."

"Oh. It's mine too. I believe Marius told us at a meeting once of a girl he met in the hallway?"

"Yes, I recall."

"That was me." Without another word, she entered the building.

* * *

**A/N: I can't WAIT to see what you guys think of this!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Sorry for the wait! I started a new story called 'Daphne' and it's Enjonine so go read it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Les Mis.**

Chapter Ten

The two revolutionaries stumbled through the door to Éponine's flat. They stood in the living room for a moment, taking in their situation.

They were two idealistic kids whose friends had all just died. They'd spent at least five full minutes kissing each other to save their own lives. One of them was not who she had said, and her cover had been blown. The other was almost too honest for his own good. Yes, they were quite the strange pairing. But they seemed to work well together, his fire and her ice blending to make a combination that was bizarre, unlikely, potentially dangerous, and breathtakingly beautiful.

The moment was broken by a hiss emitting from Éponine. Her hands flew to her chest and she grabbed the table for support.

Enjolras rushed to her. "Éponine? What's wrong?"

Éponine removed her hand from her chest and Enjolras saw it covered in blood. "Your wound reopened," he stated.

"Very observant of you, idiot," she growled.

The blond man promptly scooped her up into his arms. "What are you doing? Get off me! Stop this immediately!" Éponine cried in protest.

"Where is your bed?" Enjolras asked ever so calmly. "Why? Are you going to rape me, because honestly, I don't think I'm in the mood right now," Éponine spat sarcastically.

Éponine was getting on his last nerve. "You need to lay down so I can redress your injury."

"You're not redressing anything on me, goldilocks, especially on my chest!"

Enjolras walked around the flat until he found the bedroom. He placed Éponine tenderly on the bed, ignoring her indignant cries. He started to remove her jacket when she bit him. Hard.

"Oh, come on, Éponine! This is ridiculous, I'm trying to repay you for saving my life by saving yours, now let me!"

Finally Éponine shut up long enough for him to remove her jacket and shirt. Now he was staring at the bandages on her chest, the only thing keeping his eyes away from her breasts.

"I'll take it from here, thanks," Éponine said quietly.

"Éponine, I think it's better if I-"

"I'm not arguing on this one. You're not going to see anything. I'm not innocent, but I have my virtue. No one is going under those bandages except a doctor or myself."

Enjolras was surprised at Éponine's readiness to tell him of her virgin status outright, but he knew he had to help her.

"We don't have a doctor. And judging by the paleness of your face, you're going to pass out soon. I need to do this, Éponine. Please, I need you to trust me."

Éponine sighed. "Fine. The gauze is in the kitchen, in the drawer next to the water bucket."

Enjolras was back before long, with fresh gauze in his hand. "Ready?" he asked with an air of utter calm, but on the inside he was squirming.

"As ready as I'll ever be."

Slowly, he unwrapped the old, bloody bandages, until he was faced with her. Just her. His mind screamed at him not to stare, but his eyes seemed to betray him. Finally, he caught sight of her wound. When she had pulled the gun to her, it had fired more towards her side, missing her vital organs by next to no space at all, but some miracle had saved her. Joly had done a fine job stitching it up, but a couple stitches had burst open in the flurry of activity after her treatment. Enjolras had no idea how to stitch a wound, so he just had to pray that bandaging it up would do the trick.

When he was finished, and her modesty was as renewed as it could be, she finally spoke. "Did you get your eyeful, monsieur?" Her brown eyes were drooping, and Enjolras smirked and left the room, but not before saying, "You were nicer as a boy. I think I like this better."

Éponine smiled to herself and fell asleep.


End file.
